Welcome To Hell-O Gakuen!
by airi shirayuki
Summary: Hell-O Gakuen, dengan Hiruma sang kepsek, Gildarts wakilnya, Hanji sang guru biologi, dkk. membuat hari-hari Rin lebih berwarna bersama Hichigo sang wali kelas! / fic singkat! / Welcome to PsikoWorld! Arc / CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1 : Welcome to Hell-O Gakuen

**Welcome To Hell-O Gakuen!**

By.

Airi **Shirayuki**

* * *

><p>Ai : Banyak project, gak ada waktu, langsung aja cus! *Dilempar*<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

DISCLAIMER

Vocaloid bukan punya gue!

.

WARNING

Gaje, garing, EYD ancur, bahasa gahuol, banyak chara nyasar, typo everywhere dll.

.

RATE

K+

.

Don't Like don't read!

I'm serious!

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : What The Hell With Hell-O?<p>

.

'Hehemm~, akhirnya aku telah menginjakkan tanah (kaki udah mainstream) di sekolah ini. Sekolahku yang baru, Hell-O Gakuen. Sangat terkenal, terhebat, tersuper, terbesar, dan ter-ter lainnya dimata orang. Rumornya guru-guru di sini sangatlah elit.'

"Aah gak usah banyak bacot, langsung masuk aja!." Narratornya ngamuk.

.

.

* * *

><p>'Inikah kelasku...?' Batin sang tokoh utama kita, Rin Kagarine. Segera saja ia membuka pintu ruang kelas bertuliskan 1-1.<p>

GROMPYAAANGGG! Suara pintu terbuka (anti-mainstream). Para makhluk di dalamnya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang sekarang ambruk dan menampilkan gadis berambut honey-blonde di luar sedang nge-shock.

"Ah...itu bukan aku" Ayolah, Rin. Hanya kau yang satu-satunya berdiri di ambang pintu. Sapa lagi coba?. Tiba-tiba salah satu makhluk *plak* berambut teal menghampirinya.

"Holaaa~ Hatsune Miku-desu~. Siapa namamu?" Kata makhluk bernama Miku itu. Ia tidak menghiraukan pintu kelas yang sekarang diinjaknya dengan 'lembut'.

"Aku? Namaku Rin Kagarine" Jawab Rin. Lalu mereka berjalan masuk ke kelas dan melupakan pintu yang sekarat tergeletak. Poor pintu(?).

"Hmm...sepertinya kamu mirip seseorang di sini, Rin.." Miku duduk di bangkunya sambil mengelus jenggotnya (wtf Miku punya jenggot-_-). Rin yang juga barusan duduk pun mengangkat alisnya.

"Emang aku mirip siapa? Selyena Gomyer kah?" Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk pendek kekuningan menghampiri mereka.

"Mik, pinjem tisu dong, mbeler nih hidung. Nanti gue kembalikin deh!" Kata makhluk itu. Miku dan Rin mendongak.

"Oh si Len, nyoh! Gak dibalikin juga gak papa kok, ikhlas nih!" Miku melempar tisu ke arah Kaito yang berada di belakangnya. Yang minta Len malah Kaito yang dikasih-_-. Alhasil Len minta ke Kaito.

"Itu tisu gue, balikin!"

"bayar 1¥ per centinya."

"Dafu*" Sementara Len dan Kaito bernegosiasi, Miku dan Rin balik lagi ke pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya, siapa ya yang mirip kamu? Ah gelo, lupakan saja!"

* * *

><p>DUMTRAKTRAKTRAKKKDUARRR!<p>

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Para murid duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Lalu guru pun masuk.

"Selamat pagi para manusia! Namaku Hichigo Kurosaki sang wali kelas kalian! Mati kalian semuaaa!"

'Gilaaa, wali kelasnya chara nyasar!' Batin Rin.

"Sekarang kalian semua ke aula cepat! Hush! Hush! Kur kur kurrr~" Hichigo ngusir.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Semua murid sudah stand-by di aula. Apalagi kalau bukan upacara penerimaan murid baru. Pertama sang wakasek, yaitu Gildarts Clive berbicara di depan panggung.<p>

"Ya...selamat datang para murid baru...yak terima kasih. Selanjutnya dari Kepala sekolah."

'Ni wakaseknya kagak niat-_-' Batin semua murid. Lalu terdengar suara tertawa yang so devilish(?) menggema di seluruh aula.

"YA-HA!" Seseorang pun jatuh dari langit, menjebolkan atap aula, dan mendarat di panggung dengan parasutnya. Orang itu membawa bermacam-macam tembak beserta pelurunya dan granat. Rambo kah?

"YA-HAAA! SELAMAT DATANG DI NERAKA PARA MURID BARU SIALKU! AKU HIRUMA YOICHI KEPSEK KALIAN! SELAMAT DATANG DI HELL-O GAKUEN! BERSIAPLAH UNTUK DARAH-DARAH KALIAN YANG AKAN TERKURAS! YA-HA!" RATATATATATAAA! (CAPSLOCK JEBOL) Hiruma menembakkan peluru-pelurunya ke segala arah dan menghilang begitu saja.

'Njirrr, itu Hiruma bookk!' Rin masih terkagum-kagum dengan spontanitas kepseknya sementara yang lain terdiam melongo.

"Jadi inikah Hell-O Gakuen!? Sepertinya semua akan menarik!" Rin pun senyum pepsodent. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Rin. Rin pun menoleh.

"Benar sekali! Inilah Hell-O Gakuen! 0,000001 untukmu nak!" Orang itu mengacungkan jempolnya. Rin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

'Omigoat! Orang ini kan...Hanjiiii!' Ooh ternyata dari Scouting Legion :D. Rin pun pingsan.

.

.

.

TBC

(WTF gaje banget tbcnyaaa?!)

* * *

><p>Ai : Ahahaaa gomen kalo jelek banget nih fic en ngawur en singkat banget en typo en gak menarik en gak sesuai eyd yang ada en dll dsb dst.<p>

Gomen, Ai ngetiknya di tab jadi mungkin banyak salah ya...

Mind to review? Welcome flame! Hahahaaaa! *Lagi gila*


	2. Chapter 2 : After Rin Fainted

**Welcome** to Hell-O** Gakuen!**

By.

Airi Shirayuki

* * *

><p>.<p>

DISCLAIMER

Vocaloid bukan punya gue!

.

WARNING

Gaje, garing, EYD ancur, bahasa gahuol, banyak chara nyasar, typo everywhere dll.

.

RATE

K+

.

Don't Like don't read!

I'm serious!

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : After Rin fainted<p>

.

"Ricchi! Ricchi bangun!" Kata makhluk teal berplat huruf(?) Hatsune Miku. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan perutny- maaf yang benar Rin Kagarine, sang tokoh utama yang telah pingsan selama 1,001 abad per-detiknya dan tak kunjung bangun setelah melihat Hanji sang guru biologi. Tiba-tiba Rin menggumam dan akhirnya terbangun.

"Ng...apa yang terjadi..? Dimana aku? Siapa aku? Kamu siapa?" Rupanya tokoh utama kita mengalami amnesia. Dan setelah diuji di ITB dan IT-IT lainnya secara klinis, ditemukan penyebabnya ad- (naratornya ngaco bablas! *nampar narator*).

"Akhirnya bangun juga! Kamu sekarang ada di ruang yang disebut UKS di sekolah gaje nan elok yang berada di Jln. Jalan no. 1945 di planet ke 3!" Miku ngomong apaan? Saya gak ngerti...

"Tampaknya temanmu sudah sadar ya!" Tiba-tiba muncul wanita berambut pendek. Rin dan Miku menoleh.

"Miku, siapa manusia itu?" Tanya Rin. Miku tersenyum.

"Ini Aida Riko, penjaga UKS sekolah sekaligus pelatih klub basket!"

'Njirrr, kurobas cuy!' Batin Rin setelah melihat Riko yang bertolak pinggang. Riko melihat jam tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang, udah mau subuh nih!" Miku dan Rin langsung melotot. Masih terang dibilang subuh?. Kayaknya mata Riko perlu diberi ins*o... . Akhirnya mereka berdua segera mengemasi barang mereka dan pulang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Mik, apa yang terjadi selama aku pingsan?" Miku langsung meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu sambil berpikir juga sambil jalan.<p>

"Setelah kamu dibawa ke uks terdekat, tiba-tiba dari atap sekolah ada gundam jatuh. Terus dari dalam tuh gundam keluar Kira Yamato. Ternyata dia lagi bertarung sama spirit yang sepertinya namanya Yatogami Tohka. Atap sekolah pun hancur dan kami dibubarkan. Saat kami kembali ke kelas kami kaget karena kelas kami sedang dipakai rapat grup FFF dari kelas F beserta Akihisa dkk. jadi kami menunggu mereka di luar sekolah. Tak tahunya ada yang main Cardfight jadi kami ikutan deh sampe rapatnya selesai dan terakhir aku njenguk kamu! Yang lain pulang duluan sih." Jelas Miku panjang kali lebar kali titik equalibrium(?). Rin pun terdiam.

"Kok diam sih?"

"Bentar, loadingnya masih 35% nih!"

"Lola lu!" Akhirnya mereka berjalan ke rumah masing-masing dalam diam karena Rin yang masih loading dikarenakan masih pentium 4 dengan otak 1.000.000 cc/detik(?).

.

.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya...<p>

Rin masuk ke kelasnya yang entah kenapa pintunya masih tergeletak menjamur di bawah dan sekarang dialih-fungsikan menjadi keset kelas.

"Met malem" Sapa Rin sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Met siang juga, Rin-chan!" Mik, kemarin kamu manggil Ricchi, sekarang Rin-chan. Plin-plan ah!.

"Sekarang di kantin ada apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Ada penjual baru tuh! Kalo gak salah namanya Mystogan.." Rin pun angguk-angguk.

JRENNGJRENGDADADADAAAJRENGJRENGDADADADAAA!

Bel masuk berbunyi, guru pun jadi (peribahasa ngawur).

"Selamat sore anak-anak! Perkenalkan, aku Edward Elric sebagai guru kimia kalian! Ada yang mau bertanya?" Ed duduk di kursi guru. Gakupo mengangkat kakinya.

"Yak silahkan bertanya!"

"Bukannya Ed-sensei itu state alchemy ya? Ngapain jadi guru di sini?" Ed tertawa.

"Cuma nambah penghasilan doang!" Jawabnya.

"Terus kenapa anda ngajar di kelas ini?" Sepertinya Gakupo ngusir...

"Semua itu takdir! Sekarang kita akan berlatih menggambar lingkaran transmusi yang baik dan benar!" Sebelum itu Len mengangkat jempolnya. Kayak pingin nyetop bemo aja.

"Mau tanya apa?"

"Anu...kenapa Ed-sensei pendek?" Semenit kemudian ada ledakan dari ruang kelas Rin. Tak ada korban jiwa, yang ada hanyalah sisa kelas yang tak berbentuk lagi.

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p>Ai : Gomen kalo ficnya terlalu pendek seperti chapter lalu dan typo berceceran. Maklum, ngerjainnya cepet-cepet en ngetiknya di tab plus publishnya juga di tab. Arigatou telah membaca fic ini. Untuk yang Our Perfect Melody Story mungkin sebentar lagi. Mohon sabar menunggu.<p>

.

Kireina Yume

Kenapa bisa tertawa? Ai cukup yakin setelah dipanaskan dengan suhu 150 derajat dan dari bahan berkualitas tinggi kalau fic ini garing. Tapi terima kasih karena telah tertawa dan membaca fic ini!

Sudah update _^b.

.

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3 : After Explosion Gift

**Welcome to Hell-O Gakuen!**

By. Airi Shirayuki

* * *

><p>.<p>

**DISCLAIMER**

**Vocaloid bukan punyaku~**

**.**

**Rate**

**K+**

**.**

**Bacalah Warning di Chapter 1~**

**Just short fic with broken crossover~**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : After Explosion Gift from Ed-sensei<strong>

.

Karena ruang kelas Rin masih dalam perbaikan karena terkena hadiah ledakan dari guru kimia kesayangan mereka, Rin dkk. dipindahkan ke lab. Bahasa Arab. Kenapa ada bahasa Arab di sekolah kece begini? Itu karena kurikulum 2020 yang menerangkan bahwa ada 20 bahasa yang harus dipelajari secara mendalam, itu pun termasuk bahasa alien, bahasa 4L4y, dll.

"Rin, duduk sama aku ya!" Rin mengangguk. Miku pun duduk di sebelahnya. Sekarang waktunya pergantian pelajaran.

"Sekarang pelajaran apa ya?" Tanya Miku.

"Sepertinya pelajaran sihir deh..." Rin mengeluarkan buku sihirnya. Kenapa ada pelajaran sihir? Pastinya karena kurikulum 2020 XD.

"Aku gak bawa bukunya, bareng ya, Rin!" Miku tersenyum lebar. Rin pun mengangguk. Guru pun datang. Sekedar informasi, untuk guru sihir yang ngajar ganti-ganti setiap harinya. Secara, Hell-O gakuen getoo~.

SRIUUUUTTT pintu terbuka, guru pun masuk (peribahasa ngawur lagi).

"Selamat sore, sensei!" Sapa murid-murid cengo(?).

"Selamat ulang tahun, anak-anakku! Perkenalkan, namaku Erza Scarlet, guru sihir yang ke-1 kalian! Yoroshiku!" Kata Erza seraya menancapkan pedangnya di tempat payung. Lalu Erza segera equip dengan baju guru.

"Sekarang kita akan mempelajari tentang sihir berpedang(?)!. Buka buku kalian hal 1945!"

"Eh, ini apaan?" Tanya Miku saat ia melihat buku sihir pasaran punya Rin.

"Apanya apaan?" Rin melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Miku. Ternyata oh ternyata, di buku sihir halaman ke 10.111 terdapat sebuah tombol merah kecil yang menggiurkan untuk dipencet. Rin dan Miku terdiam terpaku menatap tombol tersebut. Saking terpakunya, Miku tidak sadar bahwa hidungnya telah mendarat di permukaan tombol tersebut dan tidak sengaja menekannya. Dan yang terjadi adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka pindah ruangan lagi...

.

* * *

><p>"Gara-gara Miku sih! Kita dimarahin kan!"<p>

"Jangan salahkan aku, hidungku yang bersalah!" Mah Miku nyalahin hidungnya sendiri. Secara logis bisa diartikan bahwa dia nyalahin diri sendiri. Sekarang mereka berada di Ruang BK yang bau terbakar. Kenapa? Itu semua dari Rin dan Miku. Kaga Koko sang guru BK hanya bisa menutup hidungnya sambil meratapi dua murid gaje yang masih bertengkar di depannya.

"Ngapain juga kamu nempatin hidung kamu di situ?! Emang pantes apa?"

"Ini kan gara-gara tombolnya warna merah! Coba hitam apa ijo gitu! Gak bakalan kupencet!"

"Etto...kalian ngomong apaan sih? Saya kagak ngerti?" Tanya Koko dengan aksen gaholnya. Rin dan Miku langsung menunjuk satu-sama lain.

"Dia gak mau ngaku!"

"Aaah udah cukup dengan teori basi kalian! Gini aja ya! Hatsune-san yang mencet tombol kan? Kalo gak ada tombol, pasti gak akan kayak gini. Tombolnya asalnya dari buku sihir, kan? Jadi kesimpulannya bukunya yang salah!" Super sekali!. Koko-sensei memang jenius!. Memang pantas sebagai sarjana S3!. Alhasil, Rin dan Miku dibebaskan sementara buku sihir milik Rin yang berpuing-puing(?) dipenjarakan(?).

.

* * *

><p>"Eh, Mik. Emang bukunya yang salah ya?" Tanya Rin sambil berjalan di lorong.<p>

"Kalo kata Koko-sensei gitu ya berarti emang yang salah bukunya." Kata Miku santai. Mereka pun menuju ke Lab. IGA. Apa itu Lab. IGA? Itu kepanjangan dari "Ilmu Gak Ada" yang dimasukkan oleh Kurikulum 2020 XD.

Saat mereka berdua baru masuk, tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan di dalam Lab. IGA. Ternyata sekarang adalah pelajaran seni dan yang mengajar adalah Deidara-sensei, mantan pengebom yang sudah tobat. Berkat 'seni' buatan Deidara-sensei, kelas Rin dipindahkan ke Ruang yoga.

"Rin."

"Apaan?"

"Kok rasanya kita kayak ngancurin sekolah aja ya?"

"Mana kutahu, tanya aja pada rumput yang berputar(?)"

Tapi takdir berkata lain, belum sampai sejam, ruang yoga pun tertelan black hole alias angin hitam berputar.

"YA-HA! KALIAN ANAK-ANAK SIALANKU! KALIAN SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN 4 RUANGAN SEKOLAH INI! SEBAGAI BALASAN SIKAP TERPUJI KALIAN AKU AKAN MEMBERI KALIAN HADIAH! TAPI, KALIAN HARI INI PULANG SAJA! HUS!HUS! SANA PERGI!" Rin dkk. yang mendengar pengumuman kepsek dari speaker sekolah terdiam kemudian bersorak karena mereka bisa pulang walau diusir kepsek.

"Yes! Hiruma-sensei baik banget! Kita pulang yuk, Rin!" Rin mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa Hiruma sang kepsek sedang tertawa setan di ruangannya. Apa hadiah yang diberikan Hiruma besok?.

TBC

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Dere Dere 02**

**Tolong bernapaslah karena gak ada rumah sakit di FFn. Yaah begitulah, tapi ini crossover hancur gagal yang something banget dan bisa membuat kejang-kejang. Tapi jangan kejang-kejang di sini, rumah sakit jauh!. Udah update~ dan arigatou sudah membaca fic gaje nan gila ini! =w=)b.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ai : Tambah pendek aja nih fic-_-<p>

Lilia : Sepertinya...

Yuri : Tambah garing aja

Lilia : Sepertinya...

Ai : Tambah gaje aja

Lilia : Sepertinya...

Yuri : Tambah gak mutu aja

Lilia : Seperti-

Ai : Udahan! Gomen kalo jelek sejelek-jeleknya! Ai buntu! Bisakah kalian beri saran buat karakter apalagi yang mau ditampilin dan sebagai apa? Huhuu please... Dan jangan lupa review...


	4. Chapter 4 : 'Beautiful' Present

**Welcome to Hell-O Gakuen**

**By.**

**airi shirayuki**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER**

**Vocaloid bukan punya Ai...**

**.**

**RATE**

**K+**

**.**

**GENRE**

**Friendship**

**Humor (garing)**

**.**

**Bacalah WARNING di chapter 1**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : 'Beautiful' Present<strong>

**.**

"Aku berangkat!"

"Iya, hati-hati, Rin! Jangan lupa pakai maskermu!"

"Sudah kok!" Rin segera berlari keluar rumah. Kenapa harus pake masker? Dia lagi flu. Saat ia di jalan, sebuah benda kecil putih turun melintas di depan Rin.

"Eh?" Rin melihat ke atas langit, terdapat butiran-butiran putih yang jatuh dan terbawa angin. Lalu ia melihat ke jalanan yang menjadi putih berkat merk So *lin. Pertama ia mengira itu salju, tapi setelah dibau ia menyatakan bahwa sesungguhnya butiran debu itu ialah abu vulkanik. Dan oleh sebab itu, maka, per- salah narasi.

"APAAN INII?!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Iyaa, sekarang emang lagi hujan abu vulkanik~" Kata Miku menerangkan.

"Tapitapi, gunung apa yang meletus dekat sini? Perasaanku gunung yang paling dekat itu 3.000.000 km dari sini" Rin melihat abu yang masih turun dengan anggunnya di jendela.

"Katanya sih Gunung Kelud." Ooh...ternyata abunya sudah menyebar sampai ke Jepang XD.

Jengggenjrenggenjrenggjengjengjenggggg~ Bel masuk berbunyi, Hichigo masuk ke kelas melewati cerobong asap. Kenapa ada cerobong asap di kelas? Hanya Hiruma dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dan kalian bertanya-bertanya, kenapa kelas mereka sudah kembali seperti semula dalam sehari? Itu karena Hiruma memanggil jasa pembenahan bangunan dari Ultear XD.

"Semuanya, hari ini kalian ada psikotes!" Kata Hichigo. Anak-anak langsung bingun karena adanya psikotes dadakan. Tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki masuk. Mata Miku langsung melotot.

"Hulahong! Ada Sebastian!" Yap, butler terkece sedunia telah datang. Ternyata dia yang jadi pemandu psikotesnya.

Sebastian membagikan lembar psikotes dibantu oleh Hichigo yang memakai cara lempar tangkap.

"Oke, namaku Sebastian Michaelis akan memandu kalian dalam psikotes ini. Ayo kita mulai." Karena sang author malas meliput psikotesnya, langsung di skip *diinjak-injak*.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Emang apaan kok tiba-tiba kita disuruh psikotes?" Tanya Len sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Gak tahu, gosipnya nih kepsek yang nyuruh" Kaito mengambil es krim dari kulkas. Kenapa ada kulkas dalam kelas? Secara, kelas mereka sudah dikategorikan sebagai kelas spesial getoo~.

"Kemarin katanya kepsek kita mau diberi hadiah, apaan ya? Jadi kepo deh!" Miku ikut nimbrung.

"Palingan yaa-" Tiba-tiba speaker kelas menyala dan terdengar suara Hiruma sang kepsek.

"YA-HA! BAGI KELAS SPESIAL 1-1, BERSIAPLAH SEBENTAR LAGI AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN KALIAN HADIAH! KEKEKEKEKEEE!" Semua anak di kelas 1-1 sweatdrop berjamaah.

Setelah bel berbunyi, Sebastian masuk ke kelas lagi.

"Aku akan membagikan hasil psikotes kalian."

'CEPET BANGET!' Batin kelas 1-1.

Akhirnya mereka pun mendapatkan hasil psikotes kilat mereka. Terdapat IQ, AQ, EQ, dan poin kemampuan mereka.

Rin : 165

Miku : 170

Len : 167

Kaito : 111

dll.

Disimpulkan bahwa kelas 1-1 adalah jenius.

"Poin kesenianku 86, musik 91, dll." Rin menggumam.

.

"KEKEKEKEE!" Suara setan membahana di segala penjuru ruangan dan munculah Hiruma dari cerobong asap (lagi).

"Ini hadiah dariku!" Kata Hiruma. Semuanya bingung.

"Hadiah? Hasil psikotes maksudnya?" Tanya Gakupo. Tiba-tiba, muncul Urahara Kisuke (dari cerobong asap) dan membuka pintu dunia gaje. Pintu itu berangin(?) dan menyedot seluruh penghuni 1-1 kecuali Hiruma dan Urahara (Hichigo dan Sebastian ikut masuk).

"Kekeke! Selamat datang di neraka!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ugh...aku di mana...?"<p>

"Rin, kau sudah sadar rupanya!" Seru Miku. Rin bangun terduduk dan terkejut saat ia mengetahui bahwa mereka di tempat yang tak dikenal. Banyak pohon di sekitar mereka.

"Kita dimana, Miku?!. Mana yang lain?!"

"Kita terhisap gerbang dunia gaje dan sekarang kita ada di dunia gaje. Aku hanya menemukan Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, dan Gumi. Yang lainnya aku tidak tahu..."

"Jangan lupakan aku" Seseorang berkata dari balik semak.

"Hichigo-sensei! Kita selamat, Rin! Ada guru!"

"Hichigo-sensei, di mana kita sebenarnya?" Tanya Luka sambil berjalan mendekat diikuti yang lain. Saat semua sudah berkumpul (7 murid tadi).

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Ini hadiah dari Hiruma dan dunia ini berhubungan dengan hasil psikotes kalian."

"Haah?" Semuanya melongo.

"Ini adalah PsikoWorld, dimana kalian harus bertarung antar kelompok demi keluar dari dunia ini. Dunia ini diciptakan khusus untuk kelas yang paling spesial di Hell-O Gakuen. Dan kelas kalian terpilih. Ada dua kelompok yang memiliki satu pembimbing. Kalian semua adalah kelompok satu dan aku pembimbing kalian, dan anak yang tersisa menjadi kelompok juga yang dibimbing oleh Sebastian-sensei. Kedua kelompok di tempatkan di daerah yang berbeda agar cepat selesai katanya. Lawan kalian adalah kelas spesial lainnya. Bisa jadi dari Hell-O Gakuen, bisa jadi dari sekolah lain." Jelas Hichigo panjang x lebar kuadrat x akar alas = gaje.

"Bagaimana cara kami bertarung?" Tanya Len sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Hasil psikotes kalian adalah alat bertarung kalian. IQ sebagai hp kalian, EQ sebagai tenaga kalian, AQ kalian sebagai tingkatan naik level, dan poin-poin kemampuan kalian adalah kekuatan kalian. Dunia ini berbeda-beda dan sekarang kita berada di dunia Outdoor. Di masing-masing kantong kalian ada tab kecil, kan?" Semua langsung mengecek dan mengeluarkan tab yang tidak tahu kapan datanganya.

"Tab itu tak bisa mati kecuali dirusakkan. Di dalam tab itu ada panduan, hasil psikotes kalian, dan status kalian yang termasuk Kartu Tanda Pelajar. Jadi tab itu tidak boleh hilang dan rusak, mengerti?" Anak-anak berlola-ria. Lalu mereka mengangguk.

"Kalian bisa mempunyai senjata tergantung dari imajinasi kalian masing-masing. Saat kalian membayangkan, maka akan langsung terbentuk."

"Oh, jadi kita harus mengalahkan semua dan keluar dari sini, begitu?" Hichigo mengangguk. Kemudian mereka semua berdiri.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!"

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Ai : Huwaaa capek banget! Etto, chapter ini tidak lucu? Memang di desain begini...bales review~<p>

.

**Dere Dere 02**

**Ooh Mondaiji-tachi ya~ boleh jugaa. Nanti Ai bakalan tampilin tuh makhluk*dihajar*!. Ai terima usulnyaa~**

**Arigatou sudah mereview, membaca, dan mengusulkan~ sudah update^o^!**

**.**

** 68**

**Ahahaa arigatou~**

**Dikarenakan Eyeshield 21 sudah tamat, Hiruma mengajukan diri jadi kepsek demi mencukupi hidupnya*ditembak*...**

**Hohoo~ Ai sudah memasukkan Sebastian di chapter ini~ daann PsikoWorld adalah hadiahnyaa~**

**Arigatou sudah mau mereview dan membaca fic iniii^^**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ai : Sekali lagi arigatou~<p>

.

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5 : PsikoWorld Outdoor

**Welcome to Hell-O Gakuen!**

~**PsikoWorld Arc~**

**By.**

**Airi Shirayuki**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER**

**Vocaloid bukan punya Ai...**

**.**

**RATE **

**K+**

**.**

**Bacalah warning di chapter sebelumnya sebelumnya sebelum chapter ini *plak***

**.**

**Just a short fic with fail crossover**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : PsikoWorld ~Outdoor~<strong>

.

"Hmm...sebenarnya kita dimana sih? Kenapa hanya pohon-pohon yang keliatan? Mana pohonnya biru lagi!" Rin mengeluh. Sekarang mereka semua sedang menyusuri hutan, tapi bukan sembarang hutan. Tapi hutan yang semua daunnya berwarna biru muda. Entah ini hutan sebangsa avatar apa hutan warna biru (emang!) yang penting hutan ini warnanya biru *dilempar*.

"Kan Hichigo-sensei sudah bilang kalo kita ada di Outdoor Section. Lagian sebentar lagi kita menemukan kota" Len menepis daun yang menghalangi hidungnya(?).

"Lho kok kamu tahu kalo bentar lagi ada kota?" Miku bertanya pada jamur yang bergoyang(?). Len langsung menunjukkan tabnya ke Miku.

"Kan ada GPS di tab" Semua berhenti berjalan dan terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

"KENAPA GAK NGOMONG DARI TADI!?" Sesosok makhluk kuning ditemukan di daerah Hutan Yang Warnanya Biru radius 14045 kami antar. Tidak diketahui penyebabnya, yang pasti ada golok, negi, es krim, dkk. yang ditemukan di sekitarnya. Sekarang kami melakukan evakuas- (Len : Gue belum mati!). Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata, sekian dan terima kasih. Wassalam.

"Tahu gitu daritadi lihat GPS aja! Percuma dong usaha nyari jalan pake lumut + mata angin!"

"Juga pengorbananku jadi jembatan di sungai buaya..."

"Usahaku buat telpon FBI buat nemuin jalan pintas..." Len dikeroyok berjamaah. Akhirnya mereka mengambil tab masing-masing dan menyalakan GPS.

"Etto...cari jalan ke kota..." Tiba-tiba suara mbak-mbak GPS terdengar.

"Kami akan memandu anda menuju kota terdekat~"

"Hooo~ GPSnya bisa bicara!" Semua terkesima dengan GPS yang bisa berbicara dan terlihat seperti orang gaptek.

"Lurus 3000km" Mbak-mbak GPS berbicara. Mereka pun berjalan lurus sejauh 3000km.

"Belok ke kiri 1.000.000km" Mereka berbelok ke kiri sejauh 1.000.000km.

"Belok ke kiri 3000km" Mereka belok ke kiri 3000km.

"Putar balik 3000km" Mereka putar balik sejauh 3000km.

"Belok ke kanan 1.000.000km" Mereka belok ke kanan sejauh 1.000.000km.

"Belok ke kiri 1cm dan anda akan sampai" Mereka belok ke kiri 1cm dan mereka pun merasa dibodohi karena sama saja mereka kembali ke jalur awal, tapi mereka tidak sadar akan hal itu. Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah kota.

"Selamat, anda berhasil ke tujuan. Terima kasih telah menggunakan paket lunch kami. Jika perlu bantuan silahkan di call center kami 14022 hot deliv. Terima kasih. Selamat menempuh hidup baru." Mbak-mbak GPS akhirnya berhenti berbicara. Tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya karena mereka sibuk tercengang dengan kota di depannya.

"Ini...kota..?"

"Iya, ini kota. Outer City, ibukota dari Outdoor Section!" Hichigo yang dari tadi tak ada dialog akhirnya berbicara.

"Tapi kok...kotanya ginian...?"

Outer City, ibukota Oudoor Section, adalah ibukota paling natural daripada ibukota lain. Dengan bangunan dari pohon-pohon besar yang diluar otak, tak ada kendaraan, rumah dari tanaman atau bunga raksasa, dan separuh penduduknya ras monyet separuh manusia yang berwarna bukan monyet, alias tosca. Benar-benar mewah (mevet sawah).

"Pertama-tama kita harus mencari penginapan dulu." Hichigo berjalan membelakangi muridnya yang melongo tiada henti(?). Tapi, tiba-tiba dari bawah tanah...

BROJOOOLLL! Sebuah tangan keluar dari kuburnya *dilindes* tepat di bawah Len.

"Huaaaa!" Tangan itu memegang kaki Len (horror bang).

"Sumvah tolongin gueee!" Len guling-guling di tanah sambil megangin kakinya yang dipegangi tangan-tangan yang ditukar*eh?*. Semua hanya terdiam melihat Len. Tapi, semakin tangan itu semakin mencuat kelar dan berubah menjadi ultraman(salah narasi). Keluarlah orang dari dalam tanah. Pertamanya sih satu, tapi tumbuh jadi 3 (ni apaan).

"Akhirnya kita bisa! We did it! Berhasil! Berhasil berhasil Hore!" Orang itu pun bernyanyi. Membuat semua yang terdiam jadi diam(hah?).

"Apa adegan kesukaanmu?" Orang itu tiba-tiba bertanya pada rumput yang diputar.

Singgg... Rumput berbicara.

"Aku juga suka adegan itu!" Semua pun merasa kasihan.

"Etto...kamu siapa...?" Tanya Rin to the point.

"Aku Doro!"

"Dan aku Buuts!"

"Aku Deigo!"

'Ooh sh*t, fic ini harus dihentikan...' Batin semuanya. Ternyata ada Doro the Ex-Dora. Tiba-tiba Doro mengeluarkan berbicara pada tasnya layaknya orang gilak dan mengeluarkan sesuatu benda setelah tasnya bernyanyi gaje.

"Bertandinglah dengan kami!" Ternyata Doro mengeluarkan pokeball!.

'Tolong seseorang hentikan fic ini!' Semua berbatin-ria. Karena authornya lagi malas ketik, jadi keinginan kalian terkabul.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Ai : Fufu... Tokoh baruuu! And...gomen kelamaan updatenya -_-.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Dere Dere 02**

Hoho enaknya gimana yaa~? Panggil Yuno Gasai gak yaa~? Kurobas ditunggu aja! Palingan ya datang sendiri XD. Yosh arigatou reviewnya, sudah update! :3

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>ScorpioNoKuga<strong>

Wahahaa (author lagi sarap) iya tuh lift udah mainstream jadi pake cerobong asap aja XD. Gak papa wah, sekali-kali nyasar ke Jepang :D. Okeh, arigatou udah review. Sudah update! :3

.

Ai : Gomen kalo banyak typo alert... And review please~? °w°


End file.
